Todo por ayudar
by fofolafafofo
Summary: Esto lo hacía para ayudar a su afiebrado hermano, así que no había nada de malo en hacerlo, ¿verdad?
Le envió otra mirada curiosa a su hermano, desde hace media hora que estaba murmurando dormido, seguramente delirios e incoherencias producto de la fiebre alta que tenía desde hace dos días.

Suspiró, no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia a su necesitado hermano.

Dejó a un lado la revista de empleos y caminó lentamente hacia su hermano mayor.

Tocó su frente.

Mierda, separó su mano rápidamente con algo de dolor y un poco sorprendido.

Karamatsu estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

La preocupación llegó a él.

Si sus hermanos no se apuraban Karamatsu podía incluso llegar a debilitarse horriblemente por la fiebre.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Karamatsu abrió los ojos y tomó su brazo.

Saltó sorprendido y tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito.

Karamatsu empezó a chupar cada uno de sus dedos mientras murmuraba algo sobre un tal "Candy Man".

No sabía qué hacer, su respiración se agitó demasiado, ver esa imagen de su hermano chupando cada uno de sus dedos, pasando torpemente su lengua por ellos, y mordiendo un poco cada uno de sus dígitos le trajo escenas no sanas a su mente.

Por su bien tenía que parar eso, antes de que sus hormonas hicieran de las su… demasiado tarde, pudo sentir como el pantalón le quedaba cada vez más apretado hasta doler.

Cuando dirigió su vista abajo, pudo comprobarlo, ya tenía un bulto que pedía ser atendido.

De pronto Karamatsu dejó de chupar sus dedos, separándose de golpe, y acostándose de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—No sabe a chocolate—Escuchó decir un poco decepcionado a su hermano.

Oh, así que lo que quería era chocolate, él podía remediar eso para que ambos salieran ganando, así él se quitaba la erección de encima y su hermano obtendría su dulce.

Buscó en la repisa de la cocina un poco de chocolate, después de un rato de su búsqueda pudo encontrar un pequeño chocolate envuelto.

Volvió donde su hermano, que seguía quejándose en el sofá.

Suspiró, esto era culpa de Karamatsu por empezar todo en primer lugar.

Se quitó el pantalón y se deshizo de su molesta ropa interior.

Sacó el chocolate de su envoltura sin cuidado alguno.

Agarró su erección, pudo sentir como le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Y se frotó un poco del chocolate por toda ella.

No tendría que preocuparse por sus hermanos, pues estos se habían ido a un viaje de cinco días para poder conseguir la medicina de su hermano.

Y por sus padres, bueno, ahora ellos ya no estaban allí por culpa de un accidente de tráfico.

Al parecer su padre iba manejando ebrio y chocó contra el puente, el impacto fue tal que cayeron al agua.

Desde entonces Osomatsu y Karamatsu se encargaban de mantenerlos, el primero trabajaba como Idol, mientras que el segundo aún era desconocido en qué, pero sospechaban que no podía ser muy bueno si siempre llegaba molido a la casa y prácticamente ganaba más que el mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza, este no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía una dolorosa erección que atender.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermano y con su mano posó su pene en la boca de este.

Karamatsu la tomó con su mano y se lo metió un poco a su boca.

Al sentir el sabor dulce del chocolate empezó a lamer y succionar todo, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

Choromatsu sentía pequeñas descargar eléctricas recorrer toda su espalda, el placer que su hermano le estaba dando era simplemente genial.

Poco tiempo pasó para que sintiese que necesitaba más.

Así que agarró el cabello de Karamatsu y empezó a meter más su pene en su boca, al punto de que pudo sentir la campanilla de este chocar contra su erección.

Joder, se sentía demasiado bien.

Empezó a mover su cadera hacia adelante y atrás.

Primero fue lento para que ambos se acostumbraran, pero una vez cogió ritmo empezó a ir cada vez más y más rápido.

Podía oír los pequeños ruiditos que provocaba su pene al chocar con la garganta de este.

Pudo sentir como estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba logró pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, y sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo de preguntarle si podía, llegó.

Karamatsu casi se atragantaba con tanto semen que le llegó de golpe.

Como no podía escupirlo porque Choromatsu todavía tenía su pene adentro de su garganta, así que no tuvo más opción que tragarse toda la que pudiera.

Choromatsu al ver que su hermano luchaba por respirar se separó rápidamente de él.

Cuando recuperó la razón y vio lo que había hecho se sintió culpable.

Apenas iba a pedir disculpas cuando sintió como Karamatsu se le tiraba encima mientras pedía más.

Bien, recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su hermano estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Y todavía quería seguir, hasta el punto de rogarle por más.

Bueno, no es que el no quisiera seguir, pero su hermano se encontraba en un estado lamentable, pero entonces recordó que leyó en una de esas páginas de internet que el tener sexo ayudaba a bajar la fiebre.

Entonces, ¿no habría ningún problema si era para ayudar a Karamatsu, verdad?

Sí, todo esto lo hacía para ayudar a Karamatsu.

Así que lo cargó al estilo nupcial para llevarlo al cuarto.

Y si una vez no funcionaba no importaba.

Tenían otros cinco días para seguir intentando bajarle la fiebre.


End file.
